ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Redman (character)
is a peace-loving ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/レッドマン alien from Planet Red in the Red Nebula. He is the main antagonist of the Redman series. History Redman Redman's history and back story were not stated in his series itself, but magazines stated that Redman was an alien that came to Earth after invaders destroyed his home planet and merged with Officer Sakomizu of the SIA. Fighting Style Redman specializes in hand-in-hand combat, such as punching and kicking. He also uses weapons but he did not use many beam attacks in the series because of budget. In comparison to Ultraman, Redman's fights are typically far more aggressive and powerful, and Redman relies mostly on brute force and vicious slashes with his weapons, as opposed to the elegantly choreographed punches and kicks that are associated with the Ultramen Red Phantom Killer Redman's aggression and violence in fights has earned him the nickname . He often displayed excessive violence: *Apart from a few monsters that displayed the intention of killing Redman, most of them were not seen doing any evil, only wandering through the forest. After Redman spots a monster, they will be forced to battle, even chasing after monsters who are not willing to fight.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlszSKHVryw Profile Stats *Height: 1.8 m ~ 42 m *Weight: 90kg ~ 3 million t *Origin: Red Nebula, Planet Red *Age: 22 years old in human age *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Travelling Speed: 900 km/h *Time Limit: Because Redman uses sunlight as his energy source, he has no time limit. However, during the night and when raining he can only fight with half his strength. He can only fight for 30 minutes during noon. Physical Characteristics *Body Armour: Redman's body is 20 times stronger than steel. This allows him to survive in the vaccum of space and withstand 300,000 degrees of heat. *Red Ear Redman's antanae-like ears can hear sounds from 300㎞ away. Techniques *Red Knife: Redman can create an oversized knife which he can fling at the enemy or use it to slash enemies. The results vary, from explosion to impalement. *Red Arrow: Redman has a spear similar to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Cross which is usually stored in small size, but can be enlarged at will and used to stab enemies. **Red Shot: A beam fired from the tip of the Red Knife. *Red Kick/Punch: Like many tokusatsu heroes, Redman named his kicking and chopping attacks after himself. *Red Fall: He lifts up and throws his opponent onto the ground or off a cliff *Red Chop: A chop upon the opponent's head. *Red Jump: He simply jumps into the air. *Slice Cutter: A cutter which is fired from the beam lamp on the centre of his belt. *Red Thunder: Redman can shoot a white beam at his opponents, similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Flight: Like many heroes, Redman can fly, the speed of this is unknown. *Teleportation: Redman can teleport to confuse his opponents. *Seperation: Redman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own. bsgk.JPG|Red Knife Redman69.png|Red Thunder Trivia *After playing Redman, Kin'ichi Kusumi would play the role of Mirrorman, he would then go on to play Zone Figher, then Anguirus and King Caesar in Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla. He also played the role of Godman in Ike! Godman as well as Zoffy and Alien Steal in Ultraman Ace. Lastly, he played Astra in Ultraman Leo. References Gallery Rdmn swrd.png Redman-1.jpg REDMAN.jpg Redman-2.jpg Redman-3.jpg Redman.jpg Red Man.png Redman.png Redman-gomora.JPG|Redman fighting Gomora in the opening to Redman Redman-darkron.JPG Dorak-redman.JPG Zetton2-redman.JPG REDMAN-SUN.jpg Redman vs skeletonsreiesreturn.jpg|Redman fighting Stegon. Redman vs eelekeeing.jpg|Redman fighting Eleking. udif.JPG|Redman fighting Darkron. blaky king.JPG|Redman fighting Black King. reddyvsearthy.JPG|Redman fighting Earthtron. Redman vs mephilas.jpg|Redman vs. Mephilas New Image 7.jpg redman figure 92742534523.png x-plus redman.jpg Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Aliens